


- and turning it on and off again

by beaubisexual



Series: conversation "Polysquad" [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Texting, au! with less murder, connor and oliver are still gay tho, i love wes so much, slight angst bc i was feeling sad for a moment and his sadness is a lot like mine in this, which is why there are three relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubisexual/pseuds/beaubisexual
Summary: laurelll: what the FUCK this is BULLSHIT
risefromtheashers: what did i ever do
eastsidetotheWESside: you know what you did, asher
risefromtheashers: ??? no i don't ????
ITollie: im not as pure as people think i am
conartist: and the award goes to wes for somehow making three fifths of his significant others upset with him with just two texts! 
promqueen: what even made you send this





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITollie: Oliver Hampton  
> eastsidetotheWESside: Wes Gibbins  
> conartist: Connor Walsh  
> promqueen: Michaela Pratt  
> risefromtheashers: Asher Millstone  
> laurelll: Laurel Castillo

 

 

 

  
_conversation "Polysquad -_ _and the comedy central roast of michaela"_

 

 

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** pure squad, me, michaela, oliver

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** sin squad: connor, laurel, asher

 

  
**conartist:** yea i get that

 

  
**promqueen:** first step to solving a problem is acknowledging that there is one

 

  
**conartist:** lol when did i say it was a problem

 

  
**laurelll:**  what the FUCK this is BULLSHIT

 

  
**risefromtheashers:**  what did i ever do

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** you know what you did, asher 

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** ??? no i don't ????

 

  
**ITollie:** im not as pure as people think i am

 

  
**conartist:** and the award goes to wes for somehow making three fifths of his significant others upset with him with just two texts! 

 

  
**promqueen:** what even made you send this

 

  
**laurelll:** better question: why the fuCK AM I SIN SQUAD

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** at least we are in this together, laurel

 

  
**laurelll:** somehow, shockingly, that doesn't help

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** ;((((

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** anyway i got the idea from the cinnamon roll meme going around 

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i thought it would be funny. i didn't think it cause so much animosity

 

  
**conartist:** great now im mad at you because you just referenced the dead cinnamon roll meme

 

  
**ITollie:** that's cool and all but iM NOT PURE SQUAD IVE SLEPT WITH EVERY GUY IN THIS GROUPCHAT

 

  
**promqueen:** literally everyone in this groupchat has done that ollie

 

  
**ITollie:** STILL NOT PURE SQUAD

 

 

**risefromtheashers:** oh yeah he's bad to the bone folk 

 

  
**ITollie:** wow rude bitch you didn't have to be sarcastic about it

 

  
**conartist:** SAVAGE

 

  
**laurelll:** #rekt

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** wow what a roast

 

  
**ITollie:** you started this wes??

 

  
**laurelll:** you've torn this family apart

 

  
**promqueen:** that's true sin

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** squad update:

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** pure squad: me, michaela, laurel

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** sin squad: connor

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** "i tore a family apart" sin squad: wes

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** could but didn't want to be in pure squad squad: oliver

 

  
**ITollie:** yea i can deal with that

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** okay why is there an entirely independent sin squad for people who tore a family apart and why did you guys strand me there

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** that's the true tearing of a family

 

  
**promqueen:** 1) tearing apart our family is a level of sin not defined even within the label "sin squad"

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** OH WOW OKAY IM FEELING EVEN MORE ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

 

  
**laurelll:** don't play victim wes

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** okay 

 

  
**promqueen:** 2) there's no tearing at what's already torn bby :):):)

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** okay it's not funny anymore guys i'm actually sad now

 

  
**promqueen:** wait nO im sorry wes!!!

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** its fine 

 

  
**laurelll:** bAbe i can come home now if you want me too

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** you don't have to

 

  
**laurelll:** but do you want me to?

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** ,,, yes

 

  
**laurelll:** coming

 

_conversation "Queer Girl Squad"_  

  
**promqueen:** how is wes doing 

 

  
**laurelll:** he's fine now 

 

  
**laurelll:** don't feel bad about it michaela

 

  
**promqueen:** i should've realized it was bothering him

 

  
**laurelll:** it was a text conversation, sometimes it's hard to tell these sort of things 

 

  
**promqueen:** i know it's just i should've been known still w this ~past~ and stuff that maybe talking about him tearing up a family wasn't the smartest move

 

  
**laurelll:** neither of us thought about it

 

  
**laurelll:** but we will now, so we can be better spouses 

 

  
**promqueen:** yeah, i guess

 

  
**promqueen:** tell wes i love him

 

  
**laurelll:** will do

 

_conversation "Polysquad -_   _and the comedy central roast of michaela"_

 

**risefromtheashers:** is wes alright now or do i need to come and Comfort™ him

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** connor, ollie, and i all got caught up in something and we only just read the other texts

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i'm doing fine now but thank you

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i didn't mean to worry you guys it's really not anything

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i shouldn't be distracting you from work

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** "he's more important than an everyday murder case" - connor, about wes

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** "okay true but murder cases aren't everyday don't say that that's scary" - oliver

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** and with those quotes, i'd like to say, in conclusion, we love you and you should let us love you

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i promise i'm trying

 

* * *

 

 

**conartist:** THERE IS NO HOPE LIFE IS BULLSHIT DONALD TRUMP IS PRESIDENT AND TIME IS AN ILLUSION

 

  
**laurelll:** sssSHHHHH OBAMA STILL HAS TWO MORE MONTHS

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** what even happened

 

**conartist:** the coffee machine at work isn't coffee-ing

 

**ITollie:** as an IT expert i must advice you to turn it off and on again

 

  
_risefromtheashers named the conversation "Polysquad_  -  _and the comedy central roast of michaela - and turning it on and off again ;) if you know what i mean"_

 

_eastsidetotheWESside named the conversation "Polysquad_  -  _and the comedy central roast of michaela - and turning it on and off again"_

 

 

**eastsidetotheWESside:** keep you sin out of the groupchat name

 

 

**eastsidetotheWESside:** this is why i put you in sin squad 

 

  
**conartist:** UPDATE: turning it off and on again actually worked, mostly because i had forgotten to turn the coffee machine on again in the first place 

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** m o s t l y 

 

  
**conartist:** yeah, mostly. 

 

  
**ITollie:** happy to help

 

  
**promqueen:** we're all lawyers. shouldn't we be smarter than this?

 

* * *

 

**ITollie:** we're so overwhelmingly gay

 

  
**ITollie:** like straight monogamous couples,, that's what most people achieve in life

 

  
**ITollie:** imagine what it's like to be society's norm of a relationship

 

  
**ITollie:** no getting weird looks when you walk down the street, not having to explain your relationship at every turn, being able to be married to all your spouses

 

  
**conartist:** that's deep and all ollie but like i'm actually in the middle of sucking your dick and your riding wes like literally right now so could you get off your phone 

 

  
**ITollie:** yeah, okay

 

  
**promqueen:** that was one of the weirdest things i've ever watched happen

 

  
**laurelll:** rt

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** relatable content

 

* * *

 

 

**risefromtheashers:** i  a m  c r a v i n g  s m o r e s

 

  
**promqueen:** why tf do you have to type it all creepy 

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** will soMEONe come to the store w me

 

  
**laurelll:** why?

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** what are you "why"-ing there?

 

  
**laurelll:** all of it 

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** well i want some smores, and we don't have any smores materials

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** but they would be at the store, which i don't want to go to alone

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** asher, it's midnight. all the stores will be closed

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** i honestly hadn't even thought of that

 

  
**ITollie:** #collegekidlyfe

 

  
**conartist:** you're out of college?

 

  
**ITollie:** these relatable memes feed the family, connor, don't disrupt my artistic process

 

  
**conartist:** i?

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** we could go tomorrow?

 

  
**laurelll:** dominos is open now tho if you wanna get the chocolate lava crunch cakes from there

 

  
**promqueen:** i love how concise the name is

 

  
**risefromtheashers:**  S O L I D P L A N LAUREL

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** who's gonna come w/?

 

  
**ITollie:** i'm in bed i can't

 

  
**conartist:** ^^^

 

  
**promqueen:** revine

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** rip vine forever in our hearts and memes

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** ;((( you guys i can't go into the night darkness alone 

 

  
**laurelll:** i can go

 

  
**laurelll:** and so can wes

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i can?

 

  
**laurelll:** cool squad is going so i mean

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** well shit i gotta be cool im coming 

 

* * *

 

**eastsidetotheWESside:** I REGRET GOING 

 

  
**laurelll:** LKA S;LKDJFASDJF KSL;ADJF LAKSDJF ;LKA

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** W H Y  G O D 

 

  
**promqueen:** what the hell is happening here

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** ONE OF OUR OLD CLIENTS WAS THERE

 

  
**ITollie:** okay??? what's wrong with that???

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** NOTHING EXCEPT AS SOON AS WE WALKED IN WE MET GAZES AND ALL SHE SAID WAS "why are you guys here?"

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** LIKE SHE SAID IT WITH SUCH A DISGUSTED EXPRESSION AND BEFORE WE COULD EVEN RESPOND SHE FOLLOWED IT UP WITH "should you guys be working on... lawyering instead of... you know?"

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** TO WHICH SHE GESTURED AROUND THE DOMINOS WE WERE CURRENTLY AT 12:30 IN THE MORNING

 

  
**conartist:** okay that's a bit awkward but like i think you guys are over exaggerating it

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** I  A G R E E  W I T H  Y O U

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** I WANTED TO SOLVE THE SITUATION BY JUST KEEPING MY HEAD DOWN IN SHAME, NOT RESPONDING, AND GETTING MY FUCKING CAKES

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** BUT G U E S S WHAT THESE TWO DID

 

  
**promqueen:** ????

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** please asher

 

  
**laurelll:** don't make us expose our shame

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** LAUREL YELLS OUT "mind your own fucking business"

 

  
**ITollie:** I????

 

  
**laurelll:** pUSHy people bUg me o k a y ?

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** AND AT THE SAME TIME WES SNEERS BACK "we got you out of jail, are you sure you wanna test us? we could put you back in."

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** OKAY IT WASN'T A S N E E R

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** it totally was but whatever babe

 

  
**promqueen:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT WES

 

  
**conartist:** annalise is gonna be so mad we lost her a future return client 

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** I KNOW IM SO SORRY

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY OKAY IM TIRED 

 

  
**ITollie:** awe wes

 

  
**conartist:** we can do a little 8==D when you get home if you wanna relax ;)))

 

  
**promqueen:** he said he was tired not stressed s t o p t h i s

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** *8====D

 

  
**conartist:** ??? what were you even correcting there

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** i made it longer bc we were talking about me not you 

 

  
**ITollie:** o h s h i t 

 

  
**laurelll:** SHOTS FUCKING LAUNCHED

 

  
**promqueen:** *air horns*

 

  
**conartist:** stop attacking me ;((

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** BY THIS POINT THE EMPLOYEES HAD ALREADY BEEN CONFUSED BY THE CONFRONTATION HAPPENING AT THEIR FINE ESTABLISHMENT

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** half the employees were sucking their lives from cigarettes outside the back of the "establishment" are you sure about that use of "fine"?

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** BUT THEY WERE BEGINNING TO LOOK OUTRIGHT AFRAID WHEN THIS LADY STARTS SCREAMING AT US

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** WHICH IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU U TAUNT A LADY WHO WAS IN A  F U C K I N G  PRISON??? @LAUREL AND WES

 

  
**laurelll:** oops sorry?

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** SO I THINK IT WAS THE MANAGER WHO LED HER OUT OF THE STORE

 

  
**risefromtheashers:** AND THEN IN SILENCE WE GIVE THEM OUR MONEY SO WE CAN JUST G E T OUR FOOD FINALLY

 

  
**laurelll:** we have been sitting in the car driving back in silence for the past half an hour

 

  
**promqueen:** i can't believe im desperately in love with you all??

 

  
**eastsidetotheWESside:** speaking of love @connor im down for that proposal from earlier 

 

  
**promqueen:** that's not love that's s i n f u l  l u s t

 

  
**conartist:** even tho u insulted my dick i GUESS i'll still fuck you 

 

  
**ITollie:** love in the 21st century

**Author's Note:**

> okay i started this before wes died which crushed me bc i love him and i finished it after and i want you all to know that no harm will come to wes in this series or any other character bc i love them too much and wes deserved better


End file.
